Family Justice
by Falconluv
Summary: Harry finally faces Dumbledore. Follow on of Gaining Family and Family approval


Author: FalconLuv

Title: Family Justice

Summary: Harry faces Dumbledore.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic J.K does. I do not make any profit from this.

Warnings: None

Harry was not a cold man, in fact it could be known that he was the complete opposite. A once unloved lost little boy grew to know of a magical world that turned his whole life and outlook of life around. He saw and learnt many things in this world. Death, terror, bravery, stupidity, grief and newest and oldest of all Betrayal.

Perhaps what hurt the most about the Weasley's and Dumbledores betrayal was that they had known that his parents had also been betrayed by like him someone they had trusted with their lives.

It had been several months since Harry had found out about their betrayal whilst he had confronted the Weasleys of some sort he had no contact with Dumbledore, his old mentor and Harry knew that the old man knew that Harry had found out his hidden secret. It was a wise move of the mans to keep his distance.

Other aspects of Harry's life were vastly improving, he had been living with Remus and Sirius and he was very much loved and happy. Their somewhat dysfunctional family was filled with laughter and love, Harry had the strangest family in England or so he believed.

This family consisted of: Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Draco and Blaise. To say things got interesting was an understatement but Harry knew that eventually Dumbledore would attempt contact he had hoped it would be further and further into the future. Sadly this wasn't meant to be.

That was why he now found himself at Hogwarts with Remus and Sirius who had insisted on accompanying him, Harry hoped he could stop them from killing Dumbledore he hated no detested the man and wished him to rot in hell but he didn't want to jeopardise his family with murder charges.

Harry was snapped back to his thoughts by a House elf appearing out of nowhere squeaking that Dumbledore was ready to see them now. Standing back straight face radiating family pride Harry walked beside Sirius and Remus and they walked confidently to the stone stairs, which took them to the head's office.

The old man was sat behind his desk; his eyes twinkling but Harry caught the underlining cautiousness in those blue eyes. Sitting stiffly between his guardians Harry watched Dumbledore coldly. Dumbledore suppressed a flinch when that cold gaze pierced him.

"Ah Harry, I called you here to settle a slight misunderstanding we have," Dumbledore said his voice trying to sound soft and light but failing miserably his voice was shaking.

"A misunderstanding? Would that be where you bought Weasel into spying for you? Or where you also bought the majority of his family into 'looking after' me for a price of course which might I add you stole from _my parents _vault!" Harry's eyes were blazing with anger, the blood in his body heating to an unbearable temperature.

"It was necessary for your safety that I know of your weaknesses and insecurities Harry we were fighting a war and weakness is not allowed in war," Dumbledore replied his voice taking on a slight scolding tone.

"No, you bought people well if you can call that disgraceful family that to spy and fool a young vulnerably unloved boy into believing they were his friends and loved him as one of their family. There is no excuse for that, a war does not give you the right to steal not only money that James and Lily left their only son but you stole Harry's privacy." Remus interjected the werewolf in him growling beneath his skin for anyone harming _his _cub!

Dumbledore sat dumbstruck at the werewolf whose eyes were also blazing the most amazing golden, the power of the three sat before him also startled him, he had known already that Harry was powerful he had killed Tom Riddle but Remus and Sirius also were very powerful, it was a dangerous thing to have so much raw power together and directed at him.

"Please Remus you have to understand the decisions I took were the very last resort I had no other choice, to save Harry's life! What would you have had me do?" the fool tried to reason with them.

"I would have giving him a childhood! You chucked him to those foul muggles who treat him like a slave, you trapped him their and then you manipulated him every chance you got as soon as he stepped into the wizarding world. Harry was a tool for your foolhardy decisions that caused that damn war in the first place. You've made mistake after mistake, and with every mistake you refuse to admit you were wrong and end up ruining someone else's life. You will not get out of this Dumbledore," Sirius said angrily his threat hitting the nerve of the old man whose face clouded with anger.

"Who are you to threaten me Black? I am the great Albus Dumbledore and you will NOT speak to me in that manner again." Dumbledore thundered he stood leaning over the desk angrily.

"Your going to get a shock when you read tomorrows newspaper then, you ruined my life with your meddling and now your going to pay for that. Goodbye your 'Greatness'," Harry stood and mock bowed before turning and storming out the office.

When the three men left the office Albus Dumbledore stood stock still in shock fear gripping him as he wondered what Harry had meant. He had no time to react as the men's lingering magic exploded completely destroying his once beautiful office.

The trip back home was silent Harry working on releasing his trapped anger slowly. A smug feeling took over as he thought of tomorrows newspaper article. He had written to the Prophet (who now stopped slandering his name) and told them of all the things Dumbledore had done including allowing Tom Riddle to turn into the monster he had been. He hadn't gone into detail about the Weasley family only that Ron and Ginny had betrayed him and he wanted nothing more to do with them.

Also the money they had 'stolen' via Dumbledore from his vault would be paid back in full by both Dumbledore and the Weasley traitors Sirius and Remus had seen to that they were effectively suing them.

Although Harry knew it would never heal the raw wound he held from all this he felt better knowing that at least they would be punished. Exhausted from the days events and the magic build up at Hogwarts Harry excused himself and slipped off to bed.

**_Harry Potter speaks out AGAINST Albus Dumbledore!_**

That was the headline the wizarding world woke up to. People all over the world choked on their drinks and breakfast, the world snorted in disgust at the actions of Dumbledore against an innocent child. The Weasley family sat horror struck as they read the paper. Lines of print leaping out at them as they read. **_' The Weasley family are not what they seem. I once thought they were the closest I had to family, I was wrong all I'll say is that the two people I thought to be my friends betrayed me to Dumbledore I want nothing more to do with them," Potter states. When asked of Molly and Arthur Weasley anger crosses the young mans face but he refuses to go into any detail on Mr. And Mrs Weasley.' _** Harry had in fact done them a kindness by not saying anything about Molly or Arthur's involvement for surely Arthur would be fired from the Ministry and kind as he was Harry did not wish that. 

Of course that did not console them when the many Howlers were dropped into their laps.

Albus Dumbledore read the paper white faced and he was shaken, Howlers began flying in from all over the world. The furthest journeys were simply flood through a special mailing system the Ministry had introduced not long ago. Dumbledore could not escape the howlers the only none explosive letter was from the Ministry demanding he attend court for theft of one Harry James Potter's inheritance he was also notified that he would need a magical lawyer.

And Harry's family sat at their separate breakfast tables happy grins on their faces, yes-even Draco's. Justice was finally beginning to win out for their brother and cousin and then Harry could begin to heal and maybe just maybe he would be allowed to live a relatively normal life.

And in the backs of their minds they snorted. _Harry Potter normal? Never! _

**FIN **

The final follow on of Gaining Family and Family approval. I am so sorry it took so long for this to be written but after the brilliant reviews and constant nagging from my friend it's finally finished. Review? Please!!!


End file.
